Fredrick Wallace (Alter Ego of Johnny "Shark" Turner)
Johnny "Shark" Turner Bio In October 31, 1716, Johnathon "Shark" Turner was born in Spain to Peter Turner (brother of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner) and Adelina Turner. The whole family moved to the Caribbean because of the hardships they were facing in Spain. They settled in Isla de la Avaricia by the time Johnny was 5. Peter Turner enlisted in a Spanish Privateer ship, while Adelina stayed home. When looking for Peter Turner, an EITC assassin known as Fredrick Remington "The Vicious" shot and killed Adelina during a raid on the island of Avaricia. When "Shark" Turner was 15, he joined the privateer ship that his father was on and made a name for himself as a counter-French raider. The Spaniards called him "Jonathon Tiburon" or "Johnny Shark" in English. Though one day, on a cold, foggy day, their ship faced a gruesome horror. The Harkaway (Jolly Roger's ship) bumped into the spanish war sloop and demolished it. The Jolly Roger killed Johnathon's father before his very eyes, stabbing him through the heart and still laughing. The Jolly Roger approached 17 year old Turner saying "Yer next encounter with me will be yer last, boy" and Turner was pushed overboard and somehow as the moonlight showed his body became black and transparent, but the feeling was painful. He was cursed, with dead parents, his uncle was taken by Davy Jones, and the only way out is suicide. His life was miserable, but he couldn't kill himself because of his curse. He became a fierce privateer for Spain and his new father became Garcia Avaricia. After fighting for the Spanish for ten years, he decided to become his own captain. He found a legion of mortal, but cursed citizens in Ravens Cove who survived the Jolly Roger's invasion there. They became his crew and his ship was a gift from Avaricia for his "graduation" from fighting for Spain known as the Golden Dragon. His notorious crew proved he was worthy for INFERNO, the most elite guild in all of the Caribbean. Some say better than the Marceline. Johnathon "Shark" Turner is now INFERNO's hit man. Anyone they ask, he kills. Fredrick Wallace Bio Fredrick Wallace (Spelled Fredrick without the "e" because of his italian descent) was born in 1709 to John Wallace and Ada Wallace in London, England. He lived in England with a very good education, but he inherited his father's military position as a commodore in 1727. For five years he lead a British blockade defending England from invading countries including France. In 1732, he was transferred to the Caribbean and gained enough reputation to become the admiral of the Padres Trio, a trio of two EITC war brigs and a ship of the line. He commandeered the Ship of the Line, but also monitored the other two war brigs. He appreciated leading an EITC crew and said that they were the most loyal. Recently, around 1740, Wallace stepped down from leading the trio and decided to commandeer other ships that travel around more. He sometimes captains the Battle-Royale and the EITC Conquerer in the treasure fleet. Resemblance? Some witnesses have said that they have seen Fredrick Wallace's death, but their vision wasn't so clear. A Port Royal detective said after many interviews: "Soldier witnesses have claimed that Johnny 'Shark' Turner shot Wallace and said, 'May yer spirit live on'. Others also said they can tell he didn't have the heart to kill such a high ranked man." This happened in 1739 when "Shark" was only 19. Some claimed that "Perhaps he did not want all those people to be in awe of their loss." Now you may be thinking that Johnny obviously is in disguise, but there is also some solid proof that he isn't. One day, on September 19, 1743, Johnny "Shark" was ravaging EITC ships, and a reinforcement note was sent to Fredrick Wallace, and he was in his office. A year later in the beginning of the Abassa war, Fredrick Wallace was signing a war declaration to go to Lord Beckett, all while Johnny was doing final improvements on his upgraded ship, the Golden Dragon. Also, people notice that there are no pierce holes or tattoos on Fredrick's ears, face, chest, and arms. Some non-sceptics say that he may have found a compound that patches piercings and hides tattoos. Sceptics believe that he simply got a crew mate to act as him. Surprisingly, both individuals are the same height, and have the same facial hair and ponytail. So, Johnny "Shark" Turner's alter ego, fact or fiction? Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO